


Stay the Night

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: “What are you doing out here in the cold?“ “Contemplating.”, “I can’t stop thinking about you (name)“, “Please just stay the night”.Prompt came from a prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had first met Brunnhilde, she prefers to be called Valkyrie or Val, when you went to New Asgard to find Thor with Bruce and Rocket. She was the first one to talk to the three of you.

As soon as you saw her your breath hitched and you felt your heart start beating faster. When she saw the look on your face she raised an eyebrow but she smirked. 

The next time you saw her was during the battle with Thanos. You had to stop yourself from watching her, you couldn’t help it. Natasha was the one to snap you out of it though. Since then she hasn’t stop teasing you about your crush on Valkyrie.

After the battle you and Valkyrie kept in touch. If she was visiting the compound the two of you would hang out and get to know each other better. Over time your crush on Valkyrie started to turn into something more. You had fallen in love with her.

**xxxxx**

You were standing outside of Valkyrie’s place in New Asgard. You have been standing outside for a little while, by now it was getting dark and starting to get colder. 

You were trying to get the courage to knock on her door, to finally tell her how you felt. But you were afraid. What if you told her and she didn’t feel the same? What if you come all this way only for her to turn you down?

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Valkyrie open her door. She had noticed you were standing outside for a while but you never made a move to knock on the door. Now that it was getting colder out she was worried.

_**“What are you doing out here in the cold?”**_ She asked _._

You quickly looked up, eyes widened and a blush forming on your cheeks. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it. You bit your bottom lip. _**“Contemplating.”**_

“Well if you stay out there any longer you’ll catch a cold.” Valkyrie motioned for you to come inside. You follow her inside and she leads you over to the couch, you slowly sit down while Valkyrie sits next to you.

“What were you contemplating about?” She asks after a few minutes.

You looked down, trying to figure out if it was a good idea to even tell her about how you feel. You let out a sigh, it was now or never. “I’ve... I’ve fallen in love with you Val.”

Valkyrie smiled, she raised her hand and hooked her finger under your chin. She lifts your chin up so you were looking at her. The next thing you knew her lips were on yours. Your eyes widened for a second before they slowly closed as you began to kiss her back.

_**“I can’t stop thinking about you (Y/N).”**_ Valkyrie says when the two of you pull away from the kiss once air became necessary.

You blush and lean forward. You raised your hand, cupping Valkyrie’s cheek and pulled her into another kiss. You couldn’t get enough, kissing her was better than you ever thought it would be.

Valkyrie reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. _**“Please just stay the night.”**_

“There’s no other place I’d rather be.” You smiled. Valkyrie smiled and pulled you into another kiss. Without braking the kiss, she gently pushed you down on the couch.


End file.
